Je la cherchais elle, mais je l'ai trouvé lui
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Oneshot: Se déroule pendant le combat de survie. Gingka s'est mis à la recherche de Madoka après que celle-ci se soit enfuie. Et ce n'est pas vraiment sur la jeune fille qu'il finira par tomber, mais plutôt sur un certain rival aux cheveux longs... Kyoya x GIngka


Hello ! Ça y est, bac de français/sciences dans une semaine, donc automatiquement révisions TT-TT Mais j'essaierai quand même de publier quand j'aurais le temps et l'inspiration...C'est une histoire que j'ai écrit il y a un bon moment (septembre 2012) et que j'ai retrouvé dans mon ordi... Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture à tous ! (Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ne lisez pas !)

**Titre:**Je la cherchait elle, mais je l'ai trouvé lui

**Résumé:**Se déroule pendant le combat de survie. Gingka s'est mis à la recherche de Madoka après que celle-ci se soit enfuie. Et ce n'est pas vraiment sur la jeune fille qu'il finira par tomber, mais plutôt sur un certain rival aux cheveux longs...

**Pairing(s):** Kyoya x Gingka

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

«Madoka ! Madoka ! Où es-tuuuuuuuuuuu ?! »

Cela faisait presque une demie-heure qu'on entendait à travers une bonne partie de l'île Gingka hurler le nom de son amie, et presque une demie-heure qu'il s'égosillait pour rien.

_'Mais POURQUOI a-t-il fallu que ça arrive maintenant, pendant une compétition aussi géniale ?!'_

se dit le rouquin _'Je pourrais être en train d'affronter des bladers super forts et faire des combats super cools, mais au lieu de ça, il faut que je cherche Madoka !'_

Le combat de survie se déroulait sans problème pour le maître de Pegasus: il gagnait avec facilité tous ses combats depuis le début de le compétition, et tout semblait aller comme sur des roulettes, jusqu'à ce que...

_******_**flashback****

_«Gingka, tu es sûr que tout se passera bien ? demanda la méchanicienne un peu inquiète._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Madoka, je vais remporter tous mes combats les doigts dans le nez et ce jusqu'en finale, comme ça tu n'auras pas à te battre ! » le rassura le blader aux cheveux roux._

_Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les deux amis n'avaient pas remarqué qu'un groupe de bladers les avaient vus._

_«Eh, mais c'est Gingka Hagane! dit un des bladers. Et si on l'affrontait ?_

_- ...C'est pas une mauvaise idée, réfléchit un autre. Si on arrive à le battre,on prouvera qu'on est bien plus forts que lui !_

_- Et la fille à côté de lui ? remarqua un troisième. C'est qui à votre avis ?_

_- Peut-être sa petite amie ? sourit un quatrième, avant de rire._

_- On s'en fiche de la fille, dit le premier qui faisait office de chef. Ce qui compte c'est de mettre une raclée à Gingka !Si on le prend par surprise on arrivera à le battre ! »_

_Puis le quatuor de bladers sortit de sa cachette, leurs toupies au bout de leurs lanceurs._

_«Á mon signal: 3,2,1 ...HYPER VITESSE ! »_

_Le cri des quatre garçons surprirent les deux amis, qui se retournèrent, et Madoka vit les quatre toupies foncer sur elle. La méchanicienne prit soudainement peur et s'enfuit trèèèèès loin en criant comme une cinglée._

_«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_- Madoka ! cria Gingka. Reviens ! »_

_Mais trop tard, la jeune fille était déjà partie jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'île en à peine deux secondes. Le maître de Pegasus soupira, puisse tourna vers le groupe de bladers._

_«Gingka tu n'as aucune chance contre n..._

_-J'ai pas le temps, HYPER VITESSE ! »_

_En un éclair, Gingka avait lancé sa toupie et battu toutes les toupies des autres garçons. Sans même regarder qui il venait de battre, il reprit sa chère Pegasus en main et partit à la recherche de Madoka._

**** fin du flashback ****

Et du coup, Gingka était en train et de perdre son temps à chercher et d'attraper une extinction de voix.

«MADOKAAAAAAAA ! Où es-tu bon sang?! Pff, à ce rythme-là j'y suis toujours dans 1000 ans!»

Le roux venait sûrement d'explorer la moitié de l'île, et il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Monté en haut d'une petite côte, le garçon essoufflé cherchait du regard tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une fille avec des cheveux courts bruns et des grosses lunettes sur le front. Soudain, il aperçut du mouvement en bas dans la forêt.

_'C'est peut-être Madoka...'_ se dit Gingka _'...J'ESP__È__RE QUE C'EST MADOKA !'_

Le maître de Pegasus se mit à courir (dans une pente, très mauvaise idée), et inévitablement trébucha sur un caillou et se mit à dévaler la pente en roulant comme un ballon.

«AIEOUILLEAIEAIEOUILLEOUILLEAIE ! »

Et justement dans la forêt, il y avait effectivement quelqu'un. Mais ce quelqu'un ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'amie de Gingka. Cheveux vert foncé attachés en queue-de-cheval, yeux d'un bleu profond, ajoutés à ça une cicatrice en T sous chaque œil et un look qui faisait un peu bad boy: c'était sans aucun doute le garçon le plus courtisé de tout l'univers, et accessoirement le plus grand rival de notre rouquin aux yeux noisette, le ténébreux, sauvage et solitaire Kyoya Tategami.

Et depuis le début de la compétition, il ne faisait que s'ennuyer. Kyoya ne participait à cette compétition que dans le but de vaincre Gingka, et pour cette raison uniquement. Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait plus de bladers médiocres sur cette île que de bladers puissants, et encore moins de ceux dont le niveau approchait celui de son plus grand rival. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que Hikaru qui était parvenue à satisfaire – à peu près – ses envies de se battre. Mais à cause d'un petit groupe de bladers qui s'étaient interposés dans leur combat, Kyoya avait dû en battre un et pendant ce temps-là, Hikaru était partie ailleurs. Et il venait de manquer une occasion de gagner.

«Si seulement ces imbéciles ne s'étaient pas mêlés de ça, j'aurais pu la vaincre sans aucun problème ! Mais bien sûr, il a fallu qu'un trio débarque pendant le seul combat qui aurait pu me servir d'entraînement pour battre Gingka ! Raaah, ça m'énerve ! » pesta Kyoya en shootant dans le sol. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps ici ! »

Bon, malgré le fait qu'il s'ennuyait à mort, le blader aux yeux bleus se dit qu'au moins, sur cette île, il ne se ferait pas harceler par ses très nombreuses et envahissantes fans. Certaines d'entre elles avaient même des pancartes en forme de cœur à son effigie, et ça, Kyoya se demandaient bien où elles avaient eu ça. Mais le maître de Léone se fichait bien de tout ça, car malgré son caractère peu sociable et ouvert aux autres, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait réussi à passer le mur à priori infranchissable qui entourait son cœur...

«WAAAAAIEAIEAIE ! »

Un cri fit sursauter le jeune homme pensif, qui se reprit et se retourna vivement, son lanceur à la main, pensant qu'il allait encore devoir affronter un blader médiocre pour ne pas dire minable. Mais au lieu de ça, Kyoya vit notre rouquin aux yeux noisette étendu par terre, les vêtements un peu poussiéreux et sales et des traces sur les bras et le visage. Sans compter une grosse bosse sur la tête et des yeux en spirale.

«Aouaouaouuuuh ça fait maaaaal...»

Le maître de Léone sourit, amusé de voir Gingka dans cet état qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait été piétiné par une horde de fans dont il se trouvait sur le chemin de leur chanteur/star/idole préféré.

_'Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant'_ se dit-il.

«Alors Gingka, tu mords la poussière ? Dommage, ce n'est même pas à cause de moi...

- Aie aie ... de quoi ? » fit celui-ci un peu déboussolé.

Gingka leva la tête et aperçut son plus grand rival, le sourire aux lèvres, son lanceur toujours à la main.

«Ah, c'est toi Kyoya... eh, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-C'est juste que ça m'amuse de te voir dans cet état, dit le blader aux yeux bleus. Et puis, tu es comme si je venais de te battre et que je te regardais triomphalement, l'air de dire « en fin de compte, on dirait que c'est moi le plus fort, pas vrai Gingka ? »

Kyoya avait bien envie de mettre son pied sur le dos de son rival, signe que celui-ci s'était enfin soumis à lui, le roi des animaux. Mais ça, il se le réserverait pour plus tard. En attendant, le maître de Léone avait d'autres projets pour son rival...

« Rêve pas Kyoya, tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre ! lança Gingka le regard déterminé.

-On verra bien. Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? demanda le jeune homme. Ne me dis pas que c'est un blader qui t'as vaincu, sinon je te tue parce que tu ne pourras pas m'affronter en finale ! Il n'y a que moi, Kyoya Tategami, qui ais le droit de te mettre dans cet état !

-...Non, c'est pas un blader, rassure-toi. C'est juste que j'ai couru dans une pente et que j'ai trébuché et que je me suis mis à dévaler la côte...

-...Pff, tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Gingka. »

Le maître de Pegasus allait répliquer lorsqu'il aperçut le lanceur bleu dans la main de Kyoya. Aussitôt il se leva et installa sa toupie sur son lanceur.

«J-Je suis prêt Kyoya, affronte-moi !

-...»

L'intéressé le regarda, puis à la grande surprise de Gingka, rangea son lanceur.

«Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais Kyoya ? demanda-t-il étonné.

-Gingka, je t'ai dit que je voulais t'affronter en finale, pour que tout le monde me voit enfin te battre de mes propres mains. Mais ici, c'est minuscule et pas intéressant comme terrain pour te vaincre. Et en plus, j'ai envie de faire autre chose maintenant.

-Mais...Kyoya, tu...

-N'insistes pas. »

Gingka rangea à son tour son lanceur, très étonné de la réaction de son rival.

«Tu sais Gingka, je suis bien content que tu sois là, avoua Kyoya.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour une certaine raison... » sourit le jeune homme.

Kyoya regarda longuement son rival dans les yeux, ce qui fit frémir légèrement Gingka, puis se rapprocha de lui.

«Gingka, je pense que pour cette fois, on peut mettre notre rivalité de côté pour un petit moment.

-Euh...pourquoi ? demanda le rouquin.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...»

Le sourire aux lèvres, Kyoya força son rival à reculer, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit bloqué par un arbre. Puis il se rapprocha encore et fit quelque chose que Gingka n'attendait pas du tout: il posa sa main sur la joue de ce dernier. Et Gingka passa d'une couleur normale au rouge cerise en une fraction de seconde.

«K-Kyoya ?! Qu'est-ce que t-tu fais ?!

-Oh, rien de spécial Gingka » sourit le maître de Léone.

Il se mit à caresser la joue du rouquin, qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, affreusement gêné par le geste de son rival.

«Je ne pensais pas que ta peau était si douce, dit Kyoya. Mais ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer...

-P-Pourquoi tu fais ça K-Kyoya ? fit Gingka d'une petite voix. C-C'est horriblement gênant...

-Voyons, parce que je sais que tu aimes ça...Gingka, ne ressens-tu pas quelque chose envers moi ?

-J-Je tu es juste mon ami e-et arrête s'il te plaît ! supplia le maître de Pegasus.

-Tu auras beau me supplier, je n'arrêterais pas avant que tu m'ait dit la vérité. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Gingka.»

Le rouquin ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, mais Kyoya prit sa mâchoire dans sa main libre et dirigea la tête de son rival vers lui. Il lui répéta d'ouvrir les yeux sur un ton plutôt agressif, et Gingka se sentit obligé de faire ce qu'il dit. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et ses orbes noisette durent affronter le regard perçant des orbes bleues de son rival.

«Gingka... est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ? insista Kyoya. Je ne suis qu'un ami pour toi ? Et pas quelque chose de plus important ? »

Le jeune garçon vit alors que le regard du jeune homme se radoucit, jusqu'à devenir presque triste. Et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

«Gingka... réponds moi. »

Kyoya prit ses mains entre les siennes et les serra doucement. Et au contact des mains du jeune homme avec les siennes, le cœur de Gingka se mit à battre vite, beaucoup plus vite. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, et ferma les yeux.

«...Kyoya... j-je crois que...

-...Que quoi ? fit-il avec une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix.

-...Que tu as raison...»

Le maître de Pegasus rouvrit les yeux, et croisa les orbes bleues de son rival.

«Tu es bien plus important qu'un ami... pour moi... tu... tu es celui que... j'aime...je-je t'aime Kyoya...

-...Gingka...»

Kyoya sourit, puis ajouta:

«Enfin, tu t'es décidé à le dire...depuis le temps...

-Comment ça, depuis le temps ?! T-Tu veux dire que tu le savais ?!

-Tu as tout juste, dit le maître de Léone. Tu te souviens le jour où on s'est rencontrés ? Ce jour-là, le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois...je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Ton regard me fixait. Mais ton regard était brillant, et j'ai vu tes joues légèrement rougir, avant que tu ne te reprennes. Et... je pense que ce n'était pas rien, non?

-C'est vrai..., fit Gingka. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Que quelqu'un me faisait cet effet. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, ni y croire...mais j'étais amoureux de toi. Alors que tu étais mon ennemi. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas te le dire tout de suite, mais...même quand tu es devenu un...ami pour moi, je ne savais pas ce que toi, tu dirais si je t'avouais mon amour. Alors...j'ai préféré ne rien dire.

-...Pourtant, tu aurais dû...

-...Pourquoi Kyoya ? »

Le jeune homme prit le visage de Gingka entre ses mains.

«Parce que moi aussi...je t'aime Gingka .»

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin et l'embrassa tendrement. Gingka rougit, puis doucement, répondit à son baiser. Kyoya avait toujours rêvé de ça; plus que de battre son rival, il avait rêvé qu'un jour, il pourrait avoir ce moment d'intimité avec celui qu'il aimait secrètement. Depuis le début, le maître de Léone était amoureux de ce rouquin surexcité aux yeux noisette adorables. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de spécial depuis la seconde où il l'avait vu, et il avait fini par comprendre que cette chose, c'était l'amour. Mais en temps que chef des chasseurs de têtes et rival/ennemi de Gingka, Kyoya savait qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer ses sentiments envers lui. Alors il avait feint d'être son rival, jusqu'au jour où il s'était aperçu que...son «rival» ressentait la même chose que lui. Á partir de ce moment-là, le jeune homme s'était fixé comme objectif de faire avouer l'amour que portait Gingka envers lui. Il n'avait pas prévu quand, mais le fait de l'avoir rencontré ici, sur cette île, l'avait bien arrangé. Et le plan qu'il avait imaginé avait marché. Après plusieurs minutes d'un baiser langoureux, les deux garçons se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, puis se regardèrent.

«C'est...la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais ressenti, dit Gingka en rougissant.

-Je suis flatté, sourit Kyoya. Alors tu ne verras aucune objection à ce qu'on recommence ?

-Oh non, aucune...Kyoya-kun.

-Kyoya-kun ?...C'est mignon. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, lorsqu'un bruit les surprit.

«Gingka ! Gingka ! Où es-tu ? »

En fait, la voix entendue venait de Madoka. Elle cherchait son ami aux cheveux roux du regard, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut...dans les bras de Kyoya.

«G-Gingka ?! »

L'intéressé se retourna et vit la jeune fille qui le fixait, les joues rouges.

«Euh...M-Madoka ! J-Je peux tout t'expliqu-

-C'EST TROP MIGNOOOOOON ! »fit la méchanicienne en joignant ses mains.

Les deux garçons, surpris par la réaction de leur amie, s'avancèrent vers elle.

«Euh...tu vas bien Madoka ? demanda Gingka.

-Moi ?Oh je vais super bien ! J'étais juste un peu inquiète pour toi mais je vois que tu étais entre de bonnes mains ! Oh, c'était trop mignon quand vous vous êtes embrassés !

-Ah...euh, tant mieux, fit le rouquin. Bon, tu peux me laisser ?

-Te laisser ? Pas question ! Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tu repars avec moi et tu vas te battre pour gagner ce tournoi !

-Mais je...

-ET TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX ! hurla la jeune fille.

-Waaah, c'est bon, je viens ! »

Avant de partir, Gingka embrassa une dernière fois le maître de Léone.

«Kyoya-kun, promets moi une chose...

-De quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

-De me retrouver en finale et de m'affronter !

-Hm. C'est quand tu veux, Gingka. Mais c'est moi qui te vaincrai !

-C'est tellement mignon tout ça ! BON TU VIENS MAINTENANT ?! »

Gingka se dirigea vers Madoka, puis avant de partir, se retourna.

«Á plus tard, Kyoya » fit-il avec un sourire.

Le vert regarda les deux amis s'en aller, puis chuchota en souriant:

«Á plus tard, mon amour.»

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà, oneshot terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, mettez des reviews please :) !

Madoka: C'est vraiment mignon ^-^, je ne pensais que Kyoya avait un côté romantique !

So-chan: Il est bien caché, il ne le montre qu'à Gingka ^-^

Kyoya: Pourquoi on a été interrompus ?! C'est toujours comme ça avec toi !

So-chan: Estime-toi heureux que ça ne soit pas Yu qui vous ai vus. Et ça aurait pu être pire.

Madoka: Tu n'as qu'à t'enfermer dans une chambre avec Gingka si tu ne veux pas que vous soyez interrompus *u*.

Kyoya:Intéressant *grand sourire aux lèvres* Gingka !*va le chercher puis le prend dans ses bras*

Gingka: Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Kyoya: Je t'emmène quelque part où on sera seuls tous les deux.

Gingka: *rougit* Mais repose-moi ! C'est gênant !

So-chan et Madoka: *u* Ça promet d'être très intéressant...


End file.
